Ash's first
by marluxiaisagirl
Summary: Ash just became pokemon master but he accidentally told the world he was a virgin. Credit to neo namco, the creator of this series.
1. Chapter 1

Ash stood in the middle of a battle field in a stadium with people filled to capacity. There were flashes going off all around him. His fans cheered and chanted for him, honoring his latest victory. Ash smiled and hugged Pikachu close to him.

"We did it, Pikachu. You made my dream come true." he kissed his best poke'mon/friend all over the top of his head and then on the mouth.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu but a hand on the back of his head and blushed.

The two were soon swarmed and surrounded by people from the media, taking pictures, filming him, and asking questions.

"Congratulations, Mr. Ketchum. How does it feel to become the newest Poke'mon Master?"

"It's indescribable" he said, getting emotional "It's a feeling I've never felt before. And no one will ever be able to take this away from me."

He was soon rushed to the media room for his press conference, regarding his Poke'mon Master victory and permanent spot in history. He was situated behind the podium, and microphones, ready to answer questions.

The entire world was watching him speak about having his dream come true. In Pallet Town, Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum held hands as they watched with pride, along with Tracy and several of Ash's poke'mon.

Misty watched from her gym in Cerulean City. "Way to go, Ash. You deserved this more than anyone."

May and Max also had the tube on, watching with excitement and joy. "He did it-he did it-he did it!" they chanted while jumping up and down.

Dawn watched the conference from her room, popping open some champagne to celebrate with her friend. "Here's to you, Ash."

Meanwhile a less than successful trio also watched their enemy from the T.V screens in a sports bar while getting liquored up. It was Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Jessie sniffled "That's our Ash."

"Yeah!" Meowth shouted while standing on the bar counter. "Without us he'd be nothing. We personally gave dat twoip tons of unwanted experience and adventures." he bragged.

Back to the press conference… "and that's how I was able to think fast enough to order Pikachu to use that final electric attack to get me the victory." Ash finished answering a question.

"Hey, Mr. Ketchum, to your right. I'm Steve Lester, Dark Town Sports. What are you going to do now that you've defeated everyone and have the highest honor that comes with being a poke'mon trainer?"

"Um…" Ash thought about it "I think I'm gonna take a vacation and then maybe open up my own gym in the future."

"Ash, to your left. Robert Reyes, 'Sweet Life Magazine' Cherrygroove City. What do you think this latest title is going to do for your sex life?" Robert asked.

Ash chuckled nervously "I don't know…I'm hoping it will improve it drastically." this caused the media to all share a laugh with him. "especially since I'm a virgin. I've never even seen a naked woman."

Someone in a suit quickly approached him and leaned in with a whisper "Ash, this is being broadcast in many regions and countries around the world. Keep your answers family rated."

"Oh. Sorry." Ash blushed with a grin. "next question…"

As soon as Ash said he was a virgin, the ears of all his female friends watching, perked right up.

"Virgin?" Misty, May, Dawn, Jessie, and many many other girls he's made friends with questioned in unison.

'How embarrassing.' Tracy thought 'he's never conquered pussy before?'

Ash's female viewers, fans, friends licked their lips as Ash's press conference came to a close and was handed the Poke'mon Master trophy by the commissioner of battling.

After a night of partying and drinking champagne, Ash woke up in his old childhood bed in Pallet Town. "Huh? How did I get here?" after using the bathroom, he walked into the kitchen with a hand on his forehead, dressed in his sleeping pajamas with poke'balls on them. "What happened last night?"

"Gooood morning, sweetie." his mom greeted him "you partied a little too hardy last night. But that's okay. You deserve it. You're world famous." she gave her son a hug and a kiss.

"The last thing I remember is chugging down some liquid."

"Well I made you a big poke'mon master breakfast, with coffee. Eat up, honey." she sat him down at the table in front of his food.

"Thanks, mom!" he quickly dug into his food like a starved mad man, devouring everything on his plate and in the coffee cup.

Pikachu soon appeared after running down the hall after hearing the sound of the ketchup being opened. Ash poured his buddy a squirt on a plate.

"Okay, baby. I'm heading out now." Delia put her purse strap over her shoulder.

"Where are you going, Mom?"

"We had this conversation last night…oh that's right. You were drunk. I'm going to a Garden Expo in Saffron City. So I'll be gone for about a week. Which means you get the entire house to your self. So if you have some more parties…please make sure Mr. Mime cleans up before I get home."

"Okay, mom." Ash kissed his mom on the cheek and watched her walk out the door.

About half an hour later, Ash and Pikachu found them selves on the couch, watching television, having left their empty plates on the table. "Ah, this is the life, Pikachu." he clapped his hands twice.

Mr. Mime walked into the living room and crossed his arms and rolled his eyes "Mime?"

"Mr. Mime, would you please wash my dirty dishes and fetch me one of those champagne bottles from the fridge. Thanks." he high fived Pikachu.

"Mime mime mime." the poke'mon said unenthusiastically.

"How can life get any better?" Ash asked. When suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it-I'll get it!" he leaped over the couch and ran to the door and opened it. His smile turned into a 'jaw-drop' "Misty?"

Misty stood there with a smile, wearing her older adventure outfit. The yellow top, green shorts and suspenders. Her hair was down to her mid-back. "Hi, Ash!" she wrapped her arms around the now taller Ash Ketchum. "it's soo good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." he smiled… …they still stood there in embrace "uh so do you want to come in?"

"Yes!"

"Okay" Ash moved backwards with Misty still around him. He shut the door once they were inside. "So what do you want to do?" he asked her.

Misty let go of him and smiled seductively "well actually…I had something really really special planned."

The door bell rang again. "Hold that thought." Ash opened the door to see May standing there. She jumped into Ash's arms "uh hi, May."

"Oh Ash it's so good to see you!" she shouted.

Ash closed the door, but the bell rang again right afterwards. "Uh…" he re-opened the door to see "Dawn?"

"Hi, handsome." she greeted him and gave him a hug

"Hi…" he said nervously and hugged her back. He shut the door with one hand, and then Dawn took one of his hands and slid it from her back down to her ass

"it's all your's" she whispered into his ear.

"What is?" he asked.

"My ahh-" but before Dawn could answer, the doorbell rang again. And again and again.

"Sorry about this, guys." Ash apologized with a sweat drop.

Dawn joined the other girls off to the side, all giving each other nasty looks. "He's mine." she whispered.

"Fuck you. I've known him longer." May said

"Fuck both of you. I've known him even longer." Misty angrily whispered.

Ash opened the door. But this time there were several girls standing there: Duplica, Macy(now grown up with a nice body), Lisa (the girl who had the Aipom in the 3rd movie), Gisele(the student president at the rich kid school).

"Um…hello?" Ash greeted them.

Then all four girls jumped at Ash and embraced him in a hug. Duplica and Macy fought over his upper body, while Gisele and Lisa each took one of his legs.

Pikachu and Mr. Mime watched on in utter amazement.

"Chu?"

"Mime mime" Mr. Mime shrugged his shoulders.

"Ahhhhh" Ash didn't know what to do. He certainly didn't mind being mobbed by a bunch of beautiful women, but it was just so unexpected and unfamiliar to him. "Um…hi."

"Hey, Ashy. How you doin?" Duplica asked.

Ash chuckled "Good"

"I came by to thank you, hunky." Lisa said while feeling up his leg

Ash gulped.

"You have such muscular thighs." Gisele said, feeling his left thigh.

"Thanks…" Ash smiled, and blushed.

"And you still owe me a date, Mr. Sexy." Macy reminded him.

All this female attention, their hands and breasts rubbing against his body was making the blood flow south of his stomach, and he became erect. "S-s-s-s-s-sooo…"

"All right get off of him!" Misty pulled all the girls off of Ash. "Let him breathe!"

"You stupid bitch!" Macy screamed

Then Misty wrapped her self around Ash "Let me take care of you, Ash." she licked her lips

This infuriated all of the women and they all started fighting amongst each other for hugging position with Ash.

Ash took a sigh of happiness as 7 beautiful girls fought over him.

Little did they know, someone was watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash sat on the couch, surrounded by beautiful and apparently horny women, Misty and May each sat on one side of him. Dawn, Lisa, Gisele, Duplica, and Macy also sat on the couch. Each of the girls stared at him, with seductive smiles.

"Sooo…what's up?" Ash asked, trying to break the silence.

"Let's go on our date, Ash." Macy said.

"No no no. Ash is taking me to the bedroom to chat." Lisa said.

"Ash wants to be with a real woman." Gisele said, placing a hand on his thigh.

"Get your hand off his leg, bitch!" May swatted it away.

"Let's get out of here, Ash. So we can be alone." Misty whispered in his ear.

"Alone?" Ash asked.

"Yes. So I can make love to you…" she said softly

"Okay!" Ash shouted.

"No Ash. Don't sleep with that slut. Have sex with me." May said and kissed his neck.

"All right." Ash replied

"Ash, take me to the bedroom and mount me." Macy demanded, while pulling on his arm.

"Sure thing!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'm the hottest one here, Ash." Dawn said while fondling her own breasts "I'll let you you strip me down and lick my entire body. Do what ever you want to me."

Ash's penis got harder and harder "kay…" he fantasized of licking the bare stomach and breasts of a naked Dawn.

"No fuck me, Ash!" Duplica shouted.

"With pleasure!" Ash replied happily.

"Ash, I'll ride up and down your big cock for hours." Gisele filled his head with yet another incredible thought.

"Oh my god…" Ash's pajama pants got tighter and tighter.

Pikachu and Mr. Mime looked at each other, stunned.

"You can pound my pussy as hard as you want!" Lisa screamed.

"Ahhh" Ash got up off the couch and stood up "Girls, girls. You can all have sex with me. One at a time. Or two…"

But the girls didn't look too thrilled.

"I need a lot more penises." Ash joked. But no one was laughing.

Gisele got up and wrapped her self around him "I wanna suck your dick like a straw in a milkshake"

"ka-ka-kay…" Ash placed his hands on her hips and the two kissed.

Their moment was cut short as Duplica pushed Gisele away, and wrapped her arms around Ash. "I'm all you need, Ash" she stuck her tongue in his mouth and gave him the kiss of a lifetime. Ash roamed his hands across her back, and then moved them to her ass and pushed her closer to him, feeling his crotch pressed against her stomach. He moaned.

Pikachu and Mr. Mime watched from the kitchen, eating pop corn.

Lisa pried Duplica off of Ash and licked his face.

Misty then slapped Lisa away and proceeded to make out with Ash. "I can't wait to feel your cock deep inside my pussy." she told him and kissed his neck.

"Oh god…" Ash squeezed her thigh. Then he felt a poke on the back of his neck. He turned around to see May.

She took her hand and cupped his crotch, and began rubbing his penis with her finger tips.

"Oh yes.." Ash closed his eyes.

"Do you like that, big boy?" May continued to rub his penis and kiss his lips.

"…yes…" Ash moaned as pleasure was sent through his body.

Dawn then pushed May away, and opened up her blouse, revealing her bra. "You want me, Ash." she took his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Oh baby." Ash smiled as he felt Dawn's boobs.

Then Dawn pulled Ash's face into her breasts. "you can have it all you sexy beast"

"Fuck these girls, Ash. I mean don't fuck these girls." Macy pulled Ash off of Dawn and towards her. She turned around and took Ash's hands, placing them on her hips, and rubbing her ass against his crotch.

Ash moaned. He thrusted and rubbed his crotch against her round ass, dry humping her.

"Fuck me, Ash. Fuck me." Macy said, making Ash want it more and more.

"I can't take it any more!" Ash pulled down Macy's pants, preparing to fuck her. But the other girls weren't having any of this. They pushed Macy away.

"I don't think so!" Misty yelled

"Hey I was gonna fuck that!" Ash shouted.

"I'm so wet.." Duplica said, hugging Ash from behind, and moving her hands down below his stomach.

"My tight pussy is waiting for you, Ash." Lisa said while rubbing in between her legs.

Dawn got in between Duplica and Ash, and then pushed him against a wall. She put her hands on his head and kissed him. Ash put his hands on her ass, and then slid them down, and moved them below her skirt.

"That slut has herpes, Ash." May turned him towards her. She pulls his shirt off him, and proceedes to kiss his chest.

"And she has aids" Misty pulled Ash towards her and kissed him. And then she pushed him on to the couch and got on top of him, she rubbed his bulging crotch with her ass as she kissed his neck.

"Oh…oh yes…no…ohhhh nooooo." Ash moaned and groaned and then he started panting.

Misty stopped. "Did you just cum?"

"uh…." Ash didn't want to answer

"Errr" she got off him and walked away. All the girls sighed and did the same.

"Sorry…" Ash blushed, and then crossed his arms in anger.

"hahahahahahaha," said the peeping tom, "ash horny over girls. I, N, am laughing at you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA"


	3. Chapter 3

Even though Ash Ketchum, world famous poke'mon master, was in a house with 7 beautiful women that wanted to have sex with him, he slept in his bed alone with the exception of Pikachu who lay on the pillow next to his head. He began to toss and turn, abruptly ending Pikachu's snooze.

"Pi…?" Pikachu opened his eyes and watched his master's uncomfortable tossing.

Then Ash awoken and sat straight up in bed "Nooo!" he looked around and realized where he was. He sighed "I had a dream that I was acting out of character, along with everyone I know and hold dear."

"Pi Chu?"

"Yea you too, Pikachu." Ash pet his buddy on the head and got outta bed to use the bathroom. After he was finished and got washed up, he walked out of the bathroom and realized that he'd been wearing the same pajamas for quite some time. "I better change."

He walked across the hall from the bathroom to the bedroom. He followed his short journey up with a trip to his dresser, where he pulled out the clothes he wanted and set them on the bed. Then he pulled off his white wife beater's, followed by his pajama pants and his Pikachu boxer's. He was 100 percent completely naked. And vulnerable to female attack…

"Hmm. Maybe I should take a shower first." he said, seemingly forgetting about the angry and horny mob of women in his home. He picked up his clothes and carried them out of his room and into the bathroom. He sat his clothes on the toilet seat and jumped into the shower. He turned on the warm water and let it spray down at his nude body.

He washed his body with soap and then focused on his hair. He washed his hair of the shampoo thoroughly and then reached for a towel on the rack. He dried his pectorial muscles which had come full circle in his age development. He dried his arms, then his stomach. Then he carefully dried his "man" region, followed by his legs. And then he dried up and down the back of his body.

After drying off, and brushing his teeth…and then using an electric razor to shave his face, he got dressed. He wore a white shirt and blue shorts, the perfect summer outfit(in his opinion) Then he walked back to his room "It's a beautiful morning, Pikachu! The sun is shining, the bird type poke'mon are chirping and the beedrill swarms are buzzing." he said opening his window, noticing that a beedrill swarm moved into one of the trees in his neighbor's yard.

His neighbor was out in the yard trying to get rid of the swarm using a shovel. "Get off my property you stupid wasps!" he swung his shovel wildly at them.

"Careful, Bryan." Ash said from his window. "You don't want to get stung by one of those."

"How do you know? Are you psychic?" then Bryan laughed his ass off "man I'm funny." but his happiness was ended as an angry beedrill stung him right in the behind. "fuuuuuuuucckkkkk!"

"Ouch." Ash quickly closed his window and resumed his beautiful morning. "What do you want to do today, Pikachu?" he asked with a big smile.

"Chu. Pikachu pika pikachu pi pi pika pikachu chu." Pikachu answered.

"Um…you say you wanna play Halo?" Ash asked happily.

"Pi." Pikachu shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Come on I'll race you to the living room." Ash said and was about to open his door when he remembered something. "Wait a second…there's a bunch of hot horny girls in my house…how'd I forget a thing like that. Forget Halo. I'll race you to the nearest cock pit!" he opened his door fast in excitement and accidentally stubbed his toe on the bottom of the door.

"Ah fuck!" he fell to his butt and held his toe. "Damn it this is no time to be hurt. There's girls to fuck." he told him self, and then he crawled on his hands and knees out the door, and down the hall to the living room, being followed by Pikachu who was trying to contain his laughter, with his paws over his mouth.

"Oh girls…!" Ash called. But he didn't get an answer. "Where'd they all go?" he wondered. He sighed and then thought that maybe it was all a dream. "My life sucks" he said leaning against a mantle that displayed his poke'mon master trophy, overflowing with tons of cash in the top of it. "Oh well. Breakfast time!"

Ash made Mr. Mime make him a less than enthusiastic breakfast. But before he could finish it, the front door was flung open. "Ahhh!" Ash shrieked.

Misty walked in holding several bags, followed by May, Dawn, Macy, Duplica, Macy, and Gisele all carrying bags and living supplies them selves.

"Um, what's going on?" Ash asked, puzzled.

"We're moving in!" Macy exclaimed.

"Moving in?" Ash asked.

"We're staying as long as we need to until your virginity is gone." Gisele explained.

The girls all moved their belongings to the part of the house they planned on sleeping. Ash watched as they disappeared down the hall.

"I better eat fast." he said and sped up the eating process. "there's no time for seconds today, Mr. Mime." he told him.

Mr. Mime turned away from the stove where he cooked "Pff. Mime mime." Mr. Mime turned off the oven and walked away.

Ash paused to get a drink when suddenly another girl appeared in front of him. It was Lisa. "Hi…"

"Hey, handsome." she dropped her bags on the floor. "wouldn't you rather eat that food off my stomach?" she asked.

"That would be pretty cool." Ash said, and watched as she removed her top.

Lisa wore a red bra, supporting her 33 C's. and a sparkly belly button ring. "What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"uh…uh…uh…" Ash was too stunned to talk. He just stared at her sexy flat stomach and round beautiful tits while repeating "uh" over and over again.

Lisa took the syrup and began slowly licking the bottle with her tongue. She licked it all over, making Ash's penis as hard as it could be. Then she moved Ash's plate out of the way. She followed up by getting on to his lap.

He could feel her bottom pressed against his cock "Eggs!" he finally answered.

Lisa raised an eyebrow and leaned in to kiss him. She planted her lips on his and he kissed back. Then she leaned back and crawled on to the table on her back, still holding the syrup bottle..she spread her legs in front of him.

Ash could see her camel toe in her tight spandex "Pus…sy." he drooled while gazing hypnotically at the area all men hold sacred.

Lisa opened the syrup bottle, and slowly squeezed it out all over her stomach as she lay flat down on her back. "come and get it."

Ash immediately scooted his chair forward. He put his hands on her hips, and moved his head down to her stomach. He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked away at the syrup that covered her. "Mmm…stomach"

Lisa closed her eyes and put her hands on the back of his head. She moaned as Ash licked and sucked on her stomach. As he licked away, Lisa squeezed some more syrup on to the top of her breasts, which ran down her bra and on to the table.

Mr. Mime watched from a distance and shook his head. "Mime." he wasn't very happy about having to clean up this mess when they were finished. And he knew there was more to cum…

Ash finished licking all the syrup, and then kissed his way up to her breasts. He sucked on them with pleasure, devouring all the syrup that hugged her firm breasts. Then the two kissed, and wrestled with their tongues.

Pikachu walked into the kitchen and his jaw dropped when he saw Ash on top of some girl on the table, passionately making out.

Lisa turned her head, making Ash focus on her neck. He sucked on her neck, while using his left hand to squeeze her breast. "It's time for the main course." she said and gently pushed him off of her.

She pushed down her spandex shorts until they were completely off. Ash slid his fingers beneath her red panties on her hips, and was about to slide them down her legs when he was rudely interrupted.

"A-hem!" Misty and the other girls appeared in the kitchen, looking very upset.

"What do you think you're doing?" May asked angrily.

"Go away you stupid sluts. He chose me." Lisa said, now sitting up right on the table. "ignore these clowns, Ash." she pulled his face to her's and they kissed.

"Oh no you don't!" Duplica yelled and pulled Ash away from her. "not in my house."

"But this is my house…" Ash reminded her.

"Not anymore." she replied "so stay away from Lisa."

"But. I wanna have sexxxx." Ash whined.

"Then you can have sex with me." Duplica took Ash's hand and placed it in between her legs, making him grin.

"Hey leave him alone. He doesn't want to have sex with you!" Macy tackled Duplica to the floor and double slapped her.

"yes I do…" Ash said quietly, disappointed.

It wasn't long before all the girls were in an all out cat fight, slapping, punching, biting, kicking, and scratching each other.

"Girls, stop. You'll ruin your bodies." Ash said, with a sweat drop. Then he looked down and realized he still had a boner. He then snuck off, walking like a penguin to his bedroom.

He shut the door behind him and locked the door. Then he removed his boxers and immediately grabbed his throbbing penis and massaged it til he was relieved. He fell back in his bed with a smile and sighed. Sweat ran down his face.

"What am I gonna do? All this pussy around and I still gotta do it my self." he picked up his cell phone and called up one of his friends to ask for help.

Brock sat in front of his lap top in his bedroom…getting off to some steamy pictures of naked women when his cell phone started ringing. The ring tone was "We are the champions" by Queen.

"Yello?"

"Hey Brocko."

"Ash? What's up buddy?"

"I need your help."

"What's up?" Brock asked while continuing to jerk off.

"I need you to come to my house." Ash answered.

"What for?"

"There's a bunch of girls here that want to have sex with me and I need your help to control them." Ash replied.

Brock stopped stroking him self, as this stunned him "what's the problem again?"

"They all want to have sex with me and wont let any of the other girls touch me. It's all one big cock tease." he explained.

"Perhaps another man in the house might split their attention. I'm on my fucking way! Don't get started without me!" he yelled and hung up the phone.

"But they only want…" Ash realized the conversation was over "…me…" he put his phone away and got dressed back up. Then he realized his bedroom was filled with all the bags and supplies that the girls brought over. "this sucks." he sighed.

He collected him self and got up off the bed. He opened the door to see the seven beauties grinning at him. He gulped and waved.

"Ready for more?" Giselle asked.

"Actually…I just came a little while ago. I'm pretty tired." Ash replied with a blush.

The girls all fell over anime style. "Stop doing that!" Misty yelled.

"Sorry. But I can't wait forever. A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do." he explained.

"I don't care!" Dawn screamed.

"How about we watch some T.V?" Ash suggested.

This made several girls sigh, other's cross their arms, other's lower their heads. They were all traumatically disappointed.

"I'm just gonna take a shower. I'm still sticky." Lisa said, still in her underwear. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Mr. Mime and Pikachu both watched from the end of the hall, laughing their asses off at Ash's situation.

Ash looked down the hall to see the two laughing at him. He shot a glare their way.

Mr. Mime put his hands out as if they were on a girl's hips and then thrusted back and fourth, mocking him.

"You stupid mime!" Ash ran down the hall to tackle him but was stopped dead in his tracks. He fell to the floor, feeling like he just ran into a wall. "What just happened?"

"Mime mime mime" Mr. Mime laughed.

"Light screen, Ash." a familiar MALE voice told him.

Ash looked up to see Brock standing there. "Brock! You made it. But how'd you get here so fast? Pewter City is hundreds of miles away."

"I caught an Abra and made it teleport me here." he explained, the Abra had it's arms around Brock's legs. "Thanks, buddy." he returned it to it's poke'ball. "Now. Where are the girls?" he asked with what Ash assumed was a wink.

Ash sighed. "They're around…"

Soon all the girls except Lisa walked down the hall, seeing Ash on the floor and Brock standing in front of him. "Oh great. What's Brock doing here?" May asked.

"He's gonna be staying here." Ash answered her.

"That's right, ladies. And I may be a poke'mon breeder. But I know how to fuck women too. I think." Brock told them.

"Who cares? You're not Ash. He's the poke'mon master virgin." Gisele enlightened him.

"I'm a virgin too!" Brock took her hands in his "but together we could change that."

She pulled away and slapped him across the face. "no thanks"

Then Lisa walked down the hall with a white towel wrapped around her body "well I got all the syrup out between my boobs but…whose this?" she asked, seeing Brock there.

"Hello beautiful!" he ran up to her and took HER hands in his "how would you like to take off that towel and have minutes of sex with me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nooo" she pulled away.

"What's going on?" Brock asked "why do they only want you?"

"Because I'm a poke'mon master." Ash replied.

"What? I wasted my life as a breeder?" he slunked to the floor in disappointed sadness.

The new male presence of Brock caused all the girls to gather in a circle and discuss the new situation. Their soft chit chat was inaudible to Ash and Brock who looked on and listened intently.

"Maybe they're changing their minds. And I'm the new target." Brock prayed.

"What? Hell no. those are my whores." Ash said, getting in the face of his friend.

"Not if I can help it." the two shared exchanges of gritted teeth to one another.

"We've decided!" Dawn shouted, making the two look towards her and the other girls who now stood facing them with hands on their hips.

"You want to make sweet love to me?" Brock asked, hopingly.

"No. we're gonna kill you." Macy revealed. Then she pulled a large butcher knife out from behind her back.

Brock let out a panicked shriek and Ash jumped in front of him with his arms spread "No stop! This is crazy."

Then the girls charged towards them, wielding knives, sharp finger nails, and various other household weapons.

Mr. Mime looked on in horror and Pikachu put his paws over his eyes…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA this is to funny," said N, now standing on the floor, but ran when ash and brock ran," ahhhhh RUN, RUN AWAY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ash stood in front of a cowering Brock with his arms spread and eyes shut tight, bracing the violence to come from the horny and ferocious weapon wielding women. N was peeking from behind Brock, intrigued by how teenage women can get pissed off so quickly. Pikachu and Mr. Mime also shut their eyes…instead of using their powers to stop the action since no one was ordering them to.

BUT THEN!

The telephone started to ring and it stopped the women in their tracks. And they all started looking around, to the side, at the floor, above them to the ceiling.

Ash rolled his eyes and ran to the counter to pick up the phone. "Helllloo?" he answered.

"Hi Ash, honey!" Delia Ketchum replied.

Ash took a sigh of relief "Hi, mom."

"Are you having fun?" she asked him.

"Yeah the funnest!" he exclaimed with joy, and then looked back at the girls who stood in front of Brock with their sharp weapons. "Oh but can Brock and N stay over for awhile?" he asked.

"Yes of course, dear. Tell them I say hi and behave your self okay? And don't get into trouble"

"Um…okay. Sure. I'll get into other stuff instead. I love you." Ash lied…about the behaving him self part.

"I love you too, sweetie. Byyeee." she hung up.

"Phew!" Ash looked at the girls "My mom said Brock and N can stay. So there."

"Awwweee" the girl's groaned and sighed and put the weapons away. Then they walked into the kitchen and began digging into the cupboards and drawers and the refrigerator looking for food.

"These bitches are crazy." Brock whispered to his friend.

"Yea they are crazy", said N,"how do you deal with them like this."

"They sure are. But they're too hot to kick out. Besides. They want to have sex with me. ME." Ash happily pointed to his face.

"Quit bragging." Brock shoved Ash's finger into his face out of anger and jealousy.

"Ow!" Ash rubbed his eye "my eye.."

"Hahahahahahahahahaha", said N

"What do we do now? They're all stuffing them selves." Brock said, watching the 7 beauties sit at the table eating various different foods, ranging from cookie crumbs to steak. Mr. Mime was cooking up a storm. "Hmm…maybe if I cooked them a really good lunch, they'd want to sleep with me." he pondered.

"Haven't you learned anything, Brock?" Ash asked with a dull expression.

"I guess not…" Brock sadly said.

"I don't know what to do." Ash looked on.

"Let's go to your room and think of a plan." Brock suggested.

"Cant. All their crap is in there." Ash revealed.

"Say what?"

"They brought a bunch of bags over. Like they moved in or something." Ash explained.

"Wow. And you don't even get to fuck them? It's like your married to all seven of them." Brock joked.

Ash glared at his friend "Let's go to my mom's room." the two ventured off to his mom's room while the women ate and the poke'mon watched in amazement.

Mr. Mime nudged Pikachu in the shoulder with his elbow "Mime mime mime mime. Mime mime?" Mr. Mime asked

(Translation: hey Pikachu, who do you think will be Ash's first fuck?)

Pikachu thought about it. He examined the female humans. He watched Misty eat a hot dog, May eat a burger, Dawn eat a steak, Macy eat cookie crumbs, Lisa eat a salad, Gisele eat bread, and Duplica eat a bowl of low fat ice cream.

"Pi pika pi pikachu pi pikachu pi."

(Translation: I think he's gonna fuck Misty first.)

"Pff. Mime mime mime. Mime mime mime mime. Mr. mime mime mime. Mime." Mr. Mime disagreed.

(Translation: Pff you're way off. He's gonna fuck Gisele first. Look at the mammaries on her.)

"Pikachu?"

(Translation: Mammaries?)

"Mimes."

(Translation: Tits.)

"Pi."

(Translation: Oh.)

Meanwhile in Mrs. Ketchum's bedroom, Ash and Brock sat on her bed having a discussion. "And then I licked all the maple syrup off her boobs." Ash finished with a large grin.

"Damn dude. SHIT", said N, running out of the room. As he ran, you could see a bulge in his pants.

"Oh man. I'd give anything to lick something off of boobs." Brock said, jealous.

"What is his problem", said ash, but he notices the bulge.

Ash sighed. "I'm in a house full of horny girls that want to have sex with me. I should be the happiest man alive." he put his face in his hands.

Brock put a hand on his distraught friend's shoulder "It's not your fault, champ. These things happen. Not to me. But apparently they happen."

"Sometimes it's like a wonderful dream. And other times it's like a horrible nightmare." Ash sniffled.

"Just like life." Brock shook his head, disgusted.

"If there was just some way to immobilize some of them so I could go in for the kill." Ash thought.

"I've got it!" Brock exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"We'll go out to a restaurant and order the girls some booze. Then we'll get em nice and drunk. Some might pass out, other's might give up fighting, and they'll be completely our's for the fucking." Brock explained.

"Then we both win." Ash realized.

"So it's a plan?" Brock asked with his hand in the air ready to high five.

"Yes. But stay away from Misty, May, and Dawn okay?" Ash pleaded.

"I'm not making any promises." Brock replied.

"I guess that's good enough." Ash high fived his friend and the two prepared to put their plan into action First they got dressed in a nicer display of clothing. They wore black slacks, dress shoes, and dress shirts. "I'm back", said N before Ash and Brock grabbed him and pulled him into the room. For the next 10 minutes, you could hear N protesting and going ow.

The three walked down the hall and into the living room where they found the girls sitting on the couch and chairs, watching 'The real housewives of Viridian City'

"Hey, ladies!" Brock greeted them with a point and shoot of his finger, and a wink of his eye.

"We were wondering where you two were." Lisa said "You were starting to make us think you guys were having gay sex."

"What are you two dressed up for?" Misty asked.

Pikachu and Mr. Mime sat at the table taking their turn eating. They gave each other puzzled glances after seeing Ash and Brock all dressed up.

"I'm gonna take everybody out for dinner." Ash announced.

"But we just ate…" May said holding her stomach.

"That was hours ago. Let's go. Get dressed." Ash said.

"Okay okay." Macy said, and all the girls slowly got out of their seats and walked down the hall to Ash's room to change.

Ash, N and Brock gave a thumbs up to themselves, and then at Pikachu and Mr. Mime, to which they just shrugged their shoulders and resumed eating.

The guys made themselves comfortable on the couch and quickly changed the crap on the television to Spike, the network for men.

A couple hours later the girls finally made their way back into the living room, all looking even sexier than before, displaying make-up…and cleavage.

Ash and Brock stared at their entourage with drooling tongues and piercing eyes. N just watched them act like idiots. "Why are women so hot?" Brock asked out loud while looking back and forth between the women's cleavage.

Dawn dropped her purse and bent over to pick it up. Ash and Brock could see the thong she wore beneath her skirt. The two of them got instant boners as they stared at her nice round juicy ass.

"Are we gonna go or not?" Macy asked, getting impatient.

"YES! Let's go chicas! We've got drinking to do!" Brock ran out the door, followed by everybody else.

"We'll be back, Pikachu. Take care. And do the dishes, Mr. Mime. Mom said so. Byeee." Ash closed the door and Mr. Mime rolled his eyes.

Later at the restaurant, the group sat at a circular table in this order: going clock wise: Ash, Misty, Duplica, Lisa, Brock, Macy, N, Giselle, Dawn, and May.

Their waitress came by with the menus and handed them out "Good evening everyone." she smiled and noticed the poke'mon master, Ash Ketchum surrounded by a bunch of women in sexy dresses and tight clothing. "Oh my. The poke'mon master is here."

"That's me!" Ash proudly stated.

"Drinks are on the house tonight." she proclaimed.

"Fuck yeah!" Brock yelled. a little too loudly. "Um…bring us all a bunch of your finest wine, please."

"Okay.." the waitress walked off to fetch them their drinks.

"I feel like I'm sitting next to Justin Bieber. Everybody knows you." May said, putting her arms around one of Ash's.

"I knew him first." Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's other arm.

Ash smiled confidentially towards Brock, making him more jealous by the second.

"Where's that waitress?" Brock asked.

"Probably getting wasted", said N

Ash's pocket started vibrating "Just a second, girls." Ash reached into his pocket to grab his cell phone. He opened it up to read the text message. It said "meet me in the restroom- Macy"

Ash looked across to Macy who was biting her lip, and ran her fingers down her sternum, and across her breasts. "I'll be right back." Macy said, getting out of her seat and walking away.

Ash impatiently waited for a good opportunity to excuse him self. Almost thirty seconds passed before he stood up "I'm gonna go the bathroom." He speed walked towards the restroom.

When he got there, he opened the door to the ladies, room and walked in. "Macy?" he called, but she wasn't there. Several other women however were.

"What are you doing in here you sick little perv?" a woman angrily asked.

"I'm looking for my friend." Ash nervously replied.

"Get the hell out of here. I don't care how many poke'mon master degrees you have. I'm gonna turn you into ASH the next time you do this." She threatened.

"Okay okay sorry!" Ash ran out the door, his heart thumping. Then he received another text message. He opened his phone to read it: "the men's restroom!"

"Crap!" Ash put his phone away and walked into the men's restroom, and looked around. "Macy?" he called.

"I'm in the stall." She said.

Ash opened the stall to see her standing there. "I feel like Ben Rothlesburger."

She immediately pulled him towards her and shut the door. She kissed his face all over. Ash pressed her against the wall, digging his swollen crotch into her body. Her leg came up around him, Ash used his hand to support her thigh.

"I'm all your's now, Ash." She licked his neck.

"I wanna fuck you so badly." He softly said.

"Fuck me, Ash. Make me your first." Macy unbuttoned his shirt as they made out intensely, feeling each other's bodies with their roaming curious hands.

Ash moaned, he slid his hand up Macy's thigh, and under her red mini-dress. Macy gently bit his lip as his hands wandered up her legs. He moved them around her butt, and squeezed it with both of his hands.

Macy moaned "Oh Ash. I've wanted you for the longest time." She said while finishing the last button on Ash's shirt.

Ash moved his mouth down to her breasts and kissed, licked, and sucked on her cleavage. As he did this, he pulled Macy's panties down her legs. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

"I'm so wet…" she whispered into his ear.

Meanwhile back at the table with Brock and the girls. "Sooo…what's new?" Brock asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I got a manicure last week for the first time in my life." Duplica said.

"Does anyone have something interesting to say?" Brock asked, but got nothing but silence. Then he took a drink of his wine.

Ash kissed Macy and put his hands on her waist, pressing her tighter and tighter against the wall of the stall. As they kissed, Macy un-did Ash's belt and pulled it out of his pants. Then she unbuttoned and unzipped them. Ash quickly pulled them down below his knees.

Macy could see a giant bulge in the front of Ash's ikachu boxers. She cupped him with her hand and kissed him. "I'm gonna turn you into a man." She said with a smile.

Ash sweat from every duct he had, and then turned Macy around facing the wall, he bent her over just enough, and then pulled his boxers down, revealing his hard throbbing cock.

"So long, virginity." He said excitedly and was about to lift Macy's dress up when the door flung open.

"What the fuck do you kids think you're doing?" a large man asked.

"What does it look like?" Ash asked angrily.

"I'm the restaurant manager!" the man angrily responded.

"Oh." Ash's expression turned serious, and his penis became smaller and smaller.

"What is taking Ash so long?" Misty asked impatiently.

Then the manager walked through the restaurant, holding Ash in one arm and Macy in another by their collars. "Don't you ever come back to this place again!" he yelled and tossed them out on to the street.

Brock and the girls ran from the table to go check on their friends. "What happened?" May asked.

"Um, I don't know. I think he was racist or something." Ash lied.

"He looked like he was the same race as you to me." Duplica noted.

"Looks can be deceiving. Remember Michael Jackson?" Ash reminded her.

"He threw us out for attempting to have sex in the men's bathroom stall." Macy explained.

"Macy! No!" Ash yelled.

"What?" all the girls asked in unison.

"Look over there! It's Ash!" Ash pointed and then ran off in that direction.

"Ashton Ketchum get back here!" Misty yelled. She and the other's ran after him.

"Girls, your drinks!" Brock shouted, cradling all the alcohol in his arms like a baby. He too chased after them.

"Oh boy this will take a while", said N, running after them.

* * *

Finally it is done. review and credit goes to Neo Namco

Brycenman


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Mime stood on a stool in front of the sink doing the dishes, washing plates, spoons, forks, knives, and other kitchen supplies. "Mime." he sighed.

Suddenly the door was flown open and Ash ran in. He closed the door behind him and fell to his knees, panting heavily. "So. Many. Girls." he said in between pants.

Mr. Mime ignored him and took the broom and began sweeping the floor "Mime mime mime."

"Pika pi…" Pikachu approached his master.

"I'll be okay buddy. I just gotta…that's better." Ash had caught his breath, and then walked to the fridge and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. "Things sure are crazy now that I'm so irresistible."

Outside the house, the mob of women run through the yard in their dresses, skirts, and short shorts, followed by Brock and the alcohol.

The neighbor, Bryan watched from next door. "What the hell is going on over there?" he wondered. "I better get a pair of binoculars."

The door to the house opened and all the girls walked in. "Why did you ditch us, Ash?" Dawn asked, angrily.

"I was thirsty!" Ash held the can of Dr. Pepper in front of him "See?"

"We were at a restaurant." Gisele reminded him.

"Oh…right. I forgot." Ash chuckled nervously.

"I'm gonna change out of this dress." Macy said, and started heading for Ash's bedroom when Brock and N walked through the door.

"Hold everything! I've got alcohol! Let's drink up and celebrate!" Brock shouted.

"Celebrate what?" Lisa asked.

"Um…celebrate Ash's Pokémon mastery. He needs all the partying he can get." Brock said, and handed multiple bottles of wine to each of the women. "Drink up." he grinned.

"Oh boy this is not going to fucking end well", said N, accepting a drink.

"I guess a couple drinks couldn't hurt." Duplica said, and took a sip of wine.

"Come on everyone. In the living room we go." Brock walked into the room and sat down on the couch. All the women followed, taking a seat on either the couch or the recliners. Ash stood behind the couch though.

"Come on, Ashy. Join us." Duplica said.

"Um. Maybe later. I'm gonna go lie down for a minute. I'll be back." Ash said and walked down the hall to his room.

"What's with him?" Misty asked.

"Eh let him be. We've got everything we need right here." Brock said, putting one arm around Gisele and the other around Lisa. Both of them made disgusted faces.

Pikachu hopped on to Misty's lap and grabbed his own wine bottle and started drinking. "Chuuuu." Pikachu said happily.

Ash lay on his bed, exhausted from all the running he did. He really did want to join the party and drink, but his body told him no. he shut his eyes and drifted off to slumber land, where he dreamed of what else? Women. Lots of women. All for him.

Ash sat in a large throne, wearing a King's crown, encrusted with lots of expensive jewels. Pikachu and Mr. Mime were each on one side of him, fanning him with giant feathers.

"It's time for you to choose your first catch of the day, all mighty Ash." Brock said, standing in front of the throne. Then he stepped aside to reveal a bunch of beautiful women in bikinis.

There stood Misty, May, Dawn, Duplica, Macy, Gisele, Lisa, Melody, and many more women, all wearing thongs, but not bikini tops. Stars covered their nipples. It was like a Girl's Gone Wild ad.

"Pick me, Ash!" Misty shouted.

"No. Meeeeeeeee!" Dawn screamed

All the girls screamed his name, wanting to be his chosen one. "I choose…" Ash moved his index finger back and fourth between the women, contemplating his decision. "It's so hard."

"You're telling me." Melody said, and cupped his "man" region with her hand.

Then Brock stepped into the spot light and started to rap. "Gotta fuck em all! Gotta fuck em all! Yeah! Gotta fuck em all! Gotta fuck em all! Yeah!"

Ash watched and listened with amusement, while Melody kept his penis cupped in her hand.

Brock continued on: "Dawn-May-Duplica-Lisa-Melody. Gisele-Macy-Misty. And there's thousands of more girls to fuck. You're a poke'mon master, aren't you in luuuck." he was about to list more women when May interrupted.

"Screw this. Ash, you're mine." May said and began shaking him and licking his face. "Wake up!" she screamed.

Ash's dream ended and he saw May sitting on top of him in a cow girl position. "Good to see you're awake." she said with a smile.

"Hii…" Ash smiled back.

"No time for chity chaty, Ashy." May leaned forward, and lay down on top of him. She pressed her lips against his, and Ash kissed back. May played with his hair, running her fingers through it softly. Their kissing intensified.

Ash moved his hands up her thighs and around her firm round butt. He rubbed and groped her as the two made out on his bed. Ash's erect penis pressed against her body as the two rubbed their hands across one another, and exchanged saliva with their tongues.

"I've wanted to do this to you since the day we met." May said, and pulled her lips away. She sat back up on top of Ash, increasing the pressure he felt on his penis.

Ash moaned softly, and watched as May removed her top and tossed it to the floor. Ash stared intently at her large breasts, covered only by a white bra. Then he moved his hands up her hips, up her waist, up over her ribs, till he planted them on her boobs. He squeezed them gently and fondled them like a determined janitor scrubbing a wall stain.

May took a hold of his arms and pulled him up to her. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and kissed him. Ash moved his mouth down her neck to her tits, where he licked them furiously and sucked on them with passion.

Meanwhile back in the living room, the rowdy women, and Brock were drinking up a storm. And the alcohol was taking it's effect.

"Do you know who the best guy is? I mean the best one that only a god could dream up?" Brock asked the women.

"Who? Tell us." Lisa said.

"Hold on. He's around here somewhere. Let me find him." Brock got off his seat, and then flipped the cushion over "where'd he go?"

"Told ya", said N, still sober.

The girls giggled and made fun of him. "You're sooo stupid, Brock." Misty teased.

"Pika….chu." Pikachu stumbled around the floor with a bottle in his hand. "Piii.." and that's what he did…right on the carpet.

"Errrr. Mime!" Mr. Mime retrieved the mop, preparing to clean the mess.

"Oh, Ash. You dirty boy." May moaned and played with his hair. Then she pushed his face away from her breasts so she could unbutton his shirt. Ash put his hands back on her boobs and resumed fondling them like it was the greatest thing in the world. May was getting impatient and half way through the buttons she decided to tear it apart, breaking the buttons off, sending one flying in between her breasts.

"He shoots he scores." Ash said and laughed.

May slapped him across the face. "This isn't laughing time." she removed his shirt and then pulled off his muscle shirt and threw it aside.

"Can I get the button?" Ash asked, curiously.

"Go ahead." she arched her back, though unnecessary.

Ash slowly moved his hands around her back, searching for the hook. When he found it, he smiled. Then he unhooked her bra, and removed it from her, watching the button fall below. But he was entranced by her bare beautiful breasts. He had never seen a woman's naked breasts before. He quickly grabbed them with his hands, and felt her nipples in his palms.

"That's it, sexy." May enjoyed being played with, and proceded to play with his hair again as well.

"I need a better look at these." Ash flipped May over on to her back, and crawled on top of her, his face hovering above her tits. With his hands on her shoulders, he lowered down and licked her nipples, and her breasts all over. He kissed them, and sucked on them with enthusiastic delight.

"Lower, Ash. Lower." May softly whispered. She pushed his head down her body with her hands "lower…"

Ash kissed and licked her stomach. Although it didn't taste like maple syrup, he loved it…

"Lower, baby." she continued to order him.

Ash understood the hint. He grabbed on to her tight red shorts, and pulled them down her legs, revealing white panties.

"Fuck me…" May whispered. And then screamed "fuck meee!"

at that moment the door to the bedroom opened and Brock stumbled in "Hey there you are!" Brock said, in a drunk tone. "Come here a minute."

"Brock what the fuck are you doing? Can't you see I'm a little busy?" he said, backing away from May so he could see.

"Yeah get out of here, Brock!" May screamed and covered her breasts with her arms.

"Come here, brother!" Brock grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him out of the bedroom, dragging him down the hall.

"Noooooo!" Ash screamed, trying to break free.

"This is the guy I'm talking about right here. Ash. The best guy anyone could ask for!" Brock showed all the women in the living room.

Ash was shirtless, and now boner-less after the unwanted interruption. "I hate you." he glared at his friend.

Soon after, May entered the room, now fully clothed again. She walked by them, shaking her head in disgust.

"But May…" Ash quietly said. But he realized it was too late. Things had been too disturbed. "Why did I invite you over again?" he asked Brock, not too happy.

"Cuz we're bro's, bro." Brock hugged his younger friend.

"Get off me!" Ash broke free of Brock's bear…or Ursaring hug.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", went N, until he passed out.

Most of the women were knocked out from the alcohol and the one's who were still awake found entertainment from Jay Leno. So Ash decided to go back to his bedroom and go back to sleep. Once he fell back to sleep, his dream as a King surrounded by beautiful women resumed.

"This is a tough choice." King Ash said, as he paced back and fourth amongst the topless women with stars covering their nipples.

"Who cares whose first. Just pick one now, and move on to the next one in an hour or so." Brock suggested.

"Yeah but everybody is fighting for position. And the only position these chicks desire is first place. All of these girls are like the Yankees of women. It's getting annoying." Ash realized.

"Perhaps a contest could decide your first choice…" Brock pondered while rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger.

"What kind of contest? A poke'mon battle?" Ash asked hopingly.

Brock smacked him on the back of his head "No! something fresh and exciting."

"We could make them fight each other. That sounds kinky." Ash suggested.

"That's my boy." Brock put his arm around his shoulder. "But you want their poundings to come from you right?"

"Of course!" Ash exclaimed.

"We'll have a blow job contest. Who ever sucks your dick the best will be the winner!" Brock announced. This caused all the women to chaotically form into a single line.

"That sounds great and all, but what if I cum during this contest?" Ash asked.

"Who cares? You'll just resume it later and then have the sex at another time too." Brock explained.

"Okay let's go!" Ash dropped his pants, revealing a larger erect penis than in real life. Hey it's his dream, if he wants it to be 9 inches that's his choice.

"Ladies! Start your tongues!" Brock shouted and fired a gun into the air. "You have 30 seconds each to suck his dick the best you can. Now GO!" Brock realized that the line had already started moving, and the sucking had already began after he fired the gun.

One by one the women took their turns, blowing Ash, while he jotted down a 1-10 rating on a clip board with their names. "It's like a dream…" he said with a pleased expression on his face.

"Ash Ketchum what are you doing?" his mother interrupted the fun, storming up to him while a luscious girl deep throated him.

"Mom? Could you give me another minute. I'm kinda busy right now." Ash said nervously, while writing a 7 down on the board next to the current girl's name.

"Stop doing that to my son. He doesn't like it." Delia pushed the girl off of Ash's penis.

"Moooom. Her time was up anyways but stilllll" Ash complained.

"Look what you're doing to your castle, turning it into a house of fun and craziness. What would Professor Oak say about this?" his mother asked him.

"Uhhh. I don't know. His opinion never crossed my mind." Ash said with a hand on the back of his head.

"Well I'll tell you what I think…" the professor stepped out of the shadows and into the light "this has all deeply offended me. I don't want to be your professor any more. Good day to you." Samuel turned around and walked back to the shadows.

"That's what happens when you put the comfort of a strange beautiful, curvy, hot young horny woman before family. You're grounded, Mister." his mom pulled him to his room, his pants still down, and his penis still erect.

Ash opened his eyes and awoke from odd conclusion to his dream. "I can't even get any in my dreams." he told Pikachu, who lay next to him.

"Pika pika." Pikachu said.

"Yeah. That's life." Ash got out of bed and went to the bathroom to expel some urine and wash up before starting the new day ahead of him. When he was finished, he changed out of his slacks, and put on his summer out fit. The white shirt and blue shorts. After he changed he walked down the hall to see Brock and the women all asleep in the living room, apparently passed out from the immense amount of alcohol they consumed.

Mr. Mime was still cleaning up the mess. "Mime mime mime mime." he mopped up wine, vomit, and urine off the floor and sighed.

Ash grabbed an apple for a quick breakfast and walked back down the hall to the end of the house, towards the backyard. He opened the screen door and saw a lovely sight. Lisa was awake, and she was sun bathing by the swimming pool, in a sexy red bikini top and thong.

Ash dropped the apple on the ground, as he stared at Lisa laying on her belly. Her juicy round ass curving towards the sky caught the majority of his attention. Ash became hard yet again.

Lisa looked back, noticing that she had an audience. "Well hi there…" she said in a sexy tone.

"Hi, Lisa…" Ash half heartedly waved at her.

"Wanna rub my back with sun tan lotion?" she asked, while pikcing up the bottle next to her "I think it's starting to wear off."

Ash almost instantly sped towards her and got down on his knees beside her. He took the bottle from her hand and squirted some into his. "Uh, where do you want it?" he asked while looking up and down the back of her perfect female body.

"All over." she softly replied.

Ash rest his hands on her shoulders, and began rubbing down her back, and quickly made their way down to her lower back, rubbing and exploring all over.

"Could you get my thighs too? I forgot to do that." she lied to him.

"Kay…" Ash squirted more lotion into his hands, and positioned him self behind her. Then he gently grabbed the back of her thighs. He rubbed the lotion into her soft smooth, silky skin. The feel excited him. He slowly moved his impatient hands up her thighs and rubbed her ass with much enthusiasm. He squeezed her cheeks with a goofy smile on his face.

"Having fun?" Lisa asked him, looking back.

"Oh yes." Ash said, continuing to play with her hind quarters.

"Want me to do you?" she asked.

"Uh…."

Lisa got up on to her hands and knees, sticking her butt right in Ash's very happy face. He watched as she slowly shook it side to side, teasing him further. He wanted nothing more than to grab her waist and fuck her right there. Lisa turned around and picked up the lotion bottle. Ash pulled his shirt off and chucked it behind him. Lisa squirted some lotion into her hand and placed it on to Ash's chest. She rubbed it into his pecs while smiling, and looking into Ash's eyes.

"Lower." he whispered.

Lisa leaned in and pressed her lips against his, and then moved back. She continued to rub his chest, and then slide her hands down to his stomach, softly rubbing in tanning lotion. "Like this?" she asked.

"Lower." he said again, a little louder than before.

Lisa knew what he wanted. She could tell by the rocket trying to blast through his shorts. She pulled down on the top of his shorts, and slid both his shorts and his boxers down below his knees, exposing his rock solid throbbing cock. "Oh my…" she said with a gasp.

"Rub it." Ash demanded impatiently.

She took a hold of the shaft of his penis. Ash closed his eyes, and felt her slide her soft hand up, pulling the foreskin up and down over the head of his cock. She slowly jerked him off as Ash quietly moaned. "Oh god…"

As Ash was being pleasured by Lisa, N was just getting up. He rose slowly so he could stand up without falling down. He then saw Ash moaning. Then he saw Lisa pleasuring him which caused N to fall over. "Damn it", he said.

"Want me to lick it?" she asked him and licked her lips.

"YES!" Ash quickly replied.

"As you wish.." she slid her hand down the shaft and leaned down to blow him when an unwanted voice pierced the scenery.

"Yeah baby! Free porn!" the neighbor Bryan shouted, peaking over the top of the wall, spying into the Ketchum back yard.

"Bryan go away!" Ash yelled, covering his penis with his hands.

"Ah come on. I'm a voyeur. You know that." Bryan reminded him.

"I don't care. Go away." Ash pulled his shorts up and walked towards the wall to chase his neighbor away.

"Dude come on. Let me get my camera and film it. That way you can go back and watch it any time you want." he suggested, trying to convince his neighbor to let him be apart of it.

Ash gave him a look like 'are you serious' "No. please go away."

"Go inside if you don't want me to watch." Bryan said.

"Fine we will. Lisa let's…" Ash turned around, seeing her walking into the house, upset. "God damn it I can't get a break!"

"Well see you later, Ash. I'm gonna go to another wall and see what the other neighbors are doing." Bryan got down and left.

Ash sighed "I was so close…"

"Oh Mrs. Joy you filthy girl." Bryan could be heard saying from next door.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time since he became a world famous celebrity due to his poke'mon master title, Ash did not look thrilled as he walked towards a grocery store with Pikachu following close behind him. He held a shopping list in his left hand that Brock had made, and then followed it up by sending him out to do the shopping.

"I hate shopping, Pikachu. I feel like I'm a normal person again. I bet even Glenn Beck has other people do his shopping." he said and put his hands on the back of his head, while walking through the automatic sliding doors.

"Pika pika." Pikachu didn't mind though, now that it was just the two of them again.

"Let's see what we got here." Ash held the list in front of his face while he grabbed a grocery cart. "Whipped cream, barbecue sauce, bread, cheese, tortillas, chocolate ice cream, vodka, whiskey, two 12 packs of bud light…" Ash sighed. "Bud Light? Yuck. Why do I have to be 21?"

As he walked through the store, he got a lot of congrats, waves, and handshakes. How the public adored and respected him. Especially the females.

"Can you sigh this?" a young teenage girl asked loudly while holding out a marker and a photograph of Ash holding his trophy. "and make it out to Zoey."

"Sure thing." Ash took the picture and the marker and autographed it for her. He handed them back to her and winked.

"Ahhhh!" Zoey screamed and ran off to a group of near by teenagers to show off.

"All the girls are lining up to suck my dick, Pikachu." Ash grinned.

"Chu…" Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"What's a dick?" a small voice came from a small girl behind them.

"Uhh. It's a kind of popsicle, little girl." Ash answered nervously.

"Oh my god. You're Ash. The poke'mon master. I love youu!" she wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Aww." Ash patted her head.

"Anabel! Leave that man alone!" a woman in a green dress yelled while running towards them.

"But mommy it's Ash." Anabel told her, still hugging Ash.

"Who?" the woman gasped when she realized who it was "you're the poke'mon champion. Hi. My name is Ursala."

"Hi. Cute kid." Ash said, as Anabel's mother pulled her off of him.

"We gotta get going. But if you ever want to hang out some time…here's my number." she whispered the last part while handing Ash a card.

"Thanks." Ash smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Then he watched Anabel and her mother walk away.

"Mommy, what's a dick?"

Ash's eyes widened "Uh-oh" and then he quickly disappeared into one of the aisles to avoid the conclusion of that conversation. But he heard her mother's answer anyways "your father."

About ten minutes later, Ash had collected most of the items on the shopping list. "Oh no I forgot the whipped cream."

"Pi?" Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Do you wanna go run and get it, buddy?" he asked.

"Chu.." Pikachu dashed off to retrieve the item.

"I'll be right here!" he yelled out. He realized he was in the book and magazine section, and thought he'd look over the titles and headlines. Magazines with his pictures on them caught his attention "Oh yeah. I go." he chuckled.

"Hi there, cutie." a woman said to him, leaning against the magazine rack with her elbow.

Ash looked the red haired woman up and down. She wore tight gym shorts that exposed the majority of her juicy thighs. And a top to go with it that revealed her flat stomach, and cleavage. She had piercing blue eyes and large juicy lips. Her long red hair flowed down past her lower back.

"Hey…" Ash said while checking out this attractive woman. Then he realized he knew who she was. "wait. Jessie?"

"Prepare for trouble. And you can call me Jessica. Or whore. What ever you prefer." she said, followed by a lip bite.

"You look so…different." Ash said, re-examining her.

"Bad?" she asked, concerned.

"GOOD!" he answered loudly. "I mean good. You look good."

"I was hoping you'd say that." she walked closer to him and looked him in the eyes. She wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned in. Their lips met and caressed one another.

Ash found this situation to be quite strange and unexpected. But as their kissing continued, it started feeling wonderful and welcomed. He in return put his hands on her lower back, and pulled her closer to him.

Jessie's tongue found itself entangled with Ash's as she pinned him against the book rack. She lifted her right leg up so her knee was almost fully bent. Ash slid one of his hands around her firm butt to her thigh for support.

Their lips parted briefly for Jessie to tell him "I want you. Right here. Right now." she put her tongue back inside his mouth.

Ash moved his head back so he could speak "Right here? In the store?"

"It's the magazine section. It's completely vacant." she told him and put her lips back on his for a second before speaking again "you are still a virgin aren't you?"

"Not after we get through." he said and used his free hand to push her head back towards him and they resumed their kissing.

Ash kissed his way down Jessie's face and on to her neck, sucking on her while groping her thigh.

Jessie moaned "I want you to bend me over and fuck me doggie style"

"Hi." a small voice interrupted them.

Ash stopped sucking. Jessie stopped moaning. They both looked over and down at the little girl starring at them.

"That's my boyfriend!" Anabel ran up to them and started pounding on Jessie's leg.

"Hey watch it you little brat! He chose me." Jessie argued.

"No he wants me!" Anabel screamed.

"He clearly wants me."

"No. me."

Ash was once again left in the corner disappointed with a stiffy. He sighed and pushed his grocery cart away as a 30 year old argued with an 8 year old.

After purchasing everything, Ash and Pikachu walked home carrying a bunch of grocery bags. They walked into the house where they were greeted by Mr. Mime.

"Mime mime Mr. Mime." Mr. Mime waved at them.

"Here take these, Mister. And put it all away." Ash handed an unpleased Mr. Mime all the grocery bags and walked off.

"Mime mime mime Mr. mime. Mime mime. Mime mime mime mime." Mr. Mime complained to Pikachu.

(Translation: I'm gonna get back at him. Some how. I'm tired of being treated like a slave)

"Pikachu pika pi pikachu chu chuuu?" Pikachu replied

(Translation: Doesn't his mom treat you the same way?)

"Mime. Mime mime mime Mr. Mime." Mr. Mime winks at Pikachu.

(Translation: Yes. But there are benefits.)

"Chu."

(Translation: Sick.)

Ash meanwhile found the walk to his bedroom silent and undisturbed. "Where are all the girls?" he wondered. Then the sound of a power drill in one of the bedrooms caught his attention. He paced backwards til he was at the door of the guest bedroom where Brock was staying. He opened the door where he saw Brock in a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and a tool belt around his waist.

"Hey, Ash. Back so soon?" Brock greeted him, and resumed using the power drill on one of the walls.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked, confused.

"Just adding a feature. Making things more convenient." Brock replied.

"Oh. Well where are the chicks?" Ash asked next.

"Uhh. I think they went out to look for you."

"Mee?" Ash pointed to him self.

"Don't act surprised." Brock said annoyed.

"Sorry." Ash apologized.

"I told them you went into the woods to play hard to get." Brock smirked.

Ash laughed. "Oh that reminds me. The weirdest thing happened to me at the store. You'll never guess who came on to me."

"Kim Kardashian!" Brock excitedly guessed.

"Yeah right. She'd never come to Pallet Town." Ash dismissed the outrageous idea.

"So then who was it."

"It was Jessie. Team rocket Jessie." Ash told him.

"What? Ewww. What the hell?" Brock and N stuck their tongues out in disgust.

"I thought that at first too. But she's actually pretty hot beneath that stupid uniform. She has boobs and everything." Ash grinned.

"Uh huh…so what happened?" Brock asked, his curiosity being aroused. As they talked, he continued to drill a hole in the wall.

"Yea, what did happen ash," said n

"We kissed. a lot. She was all over me." Ash revealed.

"I can't believe after all these years you're getting the girls when that's all I wanted." Brock considered putting the drill to his head but thought better of it.

"well that is life, Brock," said N.

"Sorry. I didn't expect this to happen. I'm pretty shocked my self. Though I'm pretty happy with it." Ash grinned once again.

"Heh. Careful there buddy. I'm the one with the drill. And if you keep grinning like that, you're teeth are gonna collapse on them selves." Brock warned him, then resumed drilling.

"Um, what are you doing again?" Ash asked, getting more curious with every drill his friend made.

"I'm making a peep hole that goes right into the bathroom. It's got a perfect view into the shower." Brock took his turn to grin and backed away from the wall to get a good look at his masterpiece.

"I am out of here," said N, exiting to the living room

"What? My mom is gonna be pissed when she sees that!" Ash told him and wrestled the power drill from Brock's grasp.

"Relax. I'll fix it before she gets home. I just wanted to see all those sexy girls get naked from the comfort of my own bed. Mwahahahahaha." Brock laughed in delight.

"I'm not gonna lie. It is a pretty good idea." Ash nodded with an excepting smile. "but you better make sure it's fixed before she gets home. She's not that big of a push over you know."

"Yeah yeah. I just can't wait til it's shower time at the Ketchum residence. Hehehe." Brock walked out of the room and into the kitchen, followed by Ash.

"So what's the plan today?" Ash asked, hoping his friend had concocted a more bullet proof idea.

"Today? Today we get them drunk again." he said with his hands on his hips, posing like Superman.

"Errr. No Brock. Not again. Last time you got drunk and ruined everything." Ash frowned.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on drinking this time. I want to have fully functional thoughts when those girls are crawling over me." he explained.

"Ha. Then you better go get a brain transplant." Ash joked.

"Very funny. I suppose you have a better idea by the way. How else are you gonna control these wild women?"

"We could tie them up so they can't move around." Ash naughtily suggested.

"Bondage, ay? That would be pretty kinky. But you aren't going to get all of them to agree to that. Because then that puts you in the driver's seat. And these girls want to have all the power. Haven't you noticed?" Brock made a very good point.

"Guess you're right." Ash sighed.

Brock examined the new contents of the fridge. "There isn't enough alcohol."

"What? I got plenty." Ash said.

"Not plenty enough. You never know. I'm gonna go the store now and pick up an extra couple of bottles." Brock removed his tool belt and headed out the door.

Ash situated him self in front of the television on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. "Let's see…Ooh. World's Wildest Poke'mon Battles." he read the program title and switched the channel over to watch.

Mr. Mime stood in front of the drain board next to the sink in the kitchen, drying shot glasses with a dish towel, while Pikachu sucked out of a ketchup bottle.

About 5 minutes later, the door to the house re-opened, followed by being shut again.

"Back already, Brocko?" Ash asked from his blind position on the couch, instead of turning completely around to see the curvy beauty that walked into the living room.

"There you are." she said, stepping in front of the T.V and looking down at him.

"Gisele? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the woods?" Ash asked.

"I got bored and came home to watch The Real Housewives of Viridian City. But it looks like I've found something better to do." she said, followed by a smirk. She wore a simple white top that exposed her belly button, and a green mini skirt.

"Oh really? What?" Ash asked, curious.

Gisele stepped forward, and crawled on to the sofa on her knees, one to each side of Ash. Then she lowered down, planting her self on his lap, facing him. "You." she whispered and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh. Cool." Ash smiled.

"bye", said N,running out of the room,officially grossed out.

Gisele put her lips back on his, and the two slowly kissed. She moved her hands around the back of his head, clenching his hair. She passionately explored his mouth with her curious tongue.

Ash's tongue did just the same. While his hands explored her back, rubbing up and down. He started to sweat, and his shorts became constricting as his penis grew larger and became harder. Her big firm buns pressed into it. "Mmm." Ash moaned

Gisele felt him getting stiffer beneath him. This made her wet, and increased her level of interest. She kissed back harder, and clenched his hair tighter in her hands. "Oh god." she licked Ash's face and pressed her lips against his neck. She kissed and sucked on him with a passionate fury.

Ash's interest in seeing more of Gisele's skin started to climb. He stuck his hands beneath her shirt and lifted it up. Gisele leaned back a little so he could lift the shirt over and off of her. Once he succeeded he threw it behind him over the couch to the floor.

He stared at her large tits, covered only by a hot pink lacy bra. He quickly used both his hands to grab and squeeze them. He was starting to get used to this.

Ash's fondling made Gisele even wetter. And she could feel his confined hardened cock throbbing beneath her body, expressing the same interest.

Ash decided to substitute his hands with his mouth and sucked on the cleavage of her large soft tits. He slid his hands down to her waist as he devoured her plump juicy breasts.

Gisele starved for Ash's lips again, and pulled his face up to meet hers. They resumed their kissing with more intensity than before, growing hornier and hornier. Harder and wetter.

Ash found the opportunity to move his right hand down to Gisele's left thigh and squeezed her. He slid his wandering hand up her thigh carefully. But something was missing. He didn't feel any lace or silk or anything.

Their lips parted and Gisele whispered into his ear "I'm not wearing any underwear…"

Ash gulped, and his sweating increased "Re-really?"

"Do you wanna feel how wet I am?" she asked and licked his cheek.

"Y-y-yes." Ash stuttered nervously.

Gisele lifted her lower body up enough for Ash to take his hand and follow her thigh up her skirt, slowly and cautiously. And with two fingers, he inserted them into her soaking wet pussy. Gisele gasped. "Don't you wanna feel that on your big hard cock?"

"YES!" Ash answered with extreme enthusiasm and impatience. With his fingers still inside her tight vagina, he moved them in and out of her, making her moan loudly.

"Oh god, Ash." Gisele moaned and moaned as his fingers scraped the walls of her vagina.

Ash found this to be the most incredible experience, being responsible for pleasing this beautiful woman and making her moan. But he wanted to feel his penis inside of her, moving in and out of her soft, tight, wet pussy.

"Now let's-" Gisele moans "s-see how…hard you. are." she stopped Ash from fingering her and scooted back a little so she could grab his shorts and pull them and his boxers down enough to reveal his entire package. His large erect penis pointing up to the sky.

Ash moaned in eager anticipation.

Gisele grabbed his cock, and proceeded to give him a much welcomed hand job and slight relief of unanswered pleasure. "you like that?" she asked him with a smile.

"Faster." he ordered.

Gisele increased her speed, increasing the sound of Ash's moaning. She kissed him as she massaged his penis.

"Ohhh yeahhh." Ash now found this to be the best experience he's had…so far.

"I'm gonna ride your big charging bull like it's the rodeo. I just hope I can stay on this monster." Gisele told him as she stroked his cock.

"Do it. Ride me!" Ash said loudly "I wanna feel your pussy."

Gisele slowly ended the hand job. "As you wish, master." she once again lifted her self up and moved forward, hovering above Ash's erect virgin penis. His eyes widened and enlarged, seeing the tip of his cock was just inches away from pussy, and got closer as she lowered her self down on top of him.

When out of no where from behind the couch, Mr. Mime popped up behind Ash's head and screamed "MIMEEEE!"

This startled Gisele, casing her to scream in return and fall backwards off of Ash, and hitting her head on the coffee table. She falls to the floor unconscious.

"What the hell? Mr. Mime you bastard what did you do that for?" Ash was furious. He was closer than he had ever been to finally losing his innocence.

"Mime." Mr. Mime turned around and crossed his arms. "mime mime mime mime mime. Mr. Mime."

(Translation: that ought to teach you not to boss me around)

"I should kill you!" Ash leaped forward and put his hands around Mr. Mime's neck, strangling him.

"Mime. Mime." Mr. Mime pulled at Ash's hands.

"Pikachuu!" Pikachu also pulled at his master's hands.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", went N.

Then Ash noticed someone in the window. It was a guy with a camera. "Oh no the paparazzi." Ash released his strangle on Mr. Mime and put his arm around him, and gave a thumbs up to the camera man.

"This is going straight to T.M.Z." the guy said and disappeared.

Ash let go of Mr. Mime and sighed. "Come on, Mimey. Why did you do that. I was trying to get laid. I'm a virgin. You understand right? You're a guy aren't you?" Ash looked in between Mr. Mime's legs, but did not see any testicles. "Ohhh. You're a Miss Mime. Heh. Sorry." Ash blushed.

"Mime." Ms. Mime also blushed and covered her privates up with her hands.

"Hey, Ash. I forgot my wallet so…what happened here?" Brock said, walking through the front door.

"Uhhhh. I didn't do it. Mister, I mean Misses, I mean Ms. Mime scared Gisele and she hit her head on the table." Ash tried to explain.

Brock examined the unconscious half naked woman on the floor "My time to shine." he said quietly.

"What?" Ash asked.

Brock got down on the floor and cat-walked over Gisele. He felt up and down her body with his hand, feeling every inch of her exposed skin. Then he licked her stomach.

"Brock! What are you doing?" Ash yelled.

Brock growled at Ash to keep him away "I'm desperate okay! I've never had an opportunity like this." he told him, and then went back to fondling the breasts of an uncurious girl.

"I don't think this is morally right." Ash said, trying to look away from the scene.

"Is anything though? Really?" Brock asked, making a good point. Then he started to lick Gisele's cleavage, his body rested on her's.

After a little while, Gisele's eyes slowly opened, she felt dazed, and realized Brock was eating up her breasts. She screamed and gave him a hard smack across the face. "Get off me!" she got up and ran down the hall.

"It was worth it." Brock said with a cheeky grin and a red hand print on his face.

Ash, Pikachu, N, and MS. Mime laughed their asses off.


End file.
